When YuGiOh Yaoi Couples Go On Trips!
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: Lets just say.........NEVER let Yami Malik and Yami Bakura share a tent and sleeping bag while on a camping trip. Jounouchi and Yami try to have 'moments' in their tent but......it always gets wrecked. Oh, Honda is in this as well because he is bored -_-'
1. When YuGiOh Yaoi Couples Go Camping

**Warning: This fic contains strong language, slight yaoi lemon and other things a non-yaoi fan shouldn't read (or underage person). The following pairings are Yami Malik X Yami Bakura, Jounouchi X Yami. I got this idea while at a sleep over with Cherior-chan (FF.Net member) and I told her and our other friend about this and they loved it. I then decided to make it a fic for your laughing and Yaoi pleasure. Enjoy!**  
  
  
  
When Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Couples Go Camping  
  
  
  
Yami sighs. "Well damn, I guess I have to tell you what happened."  
  
Jounouchi looks at Yami and smirks. Yami looked away and coughs.  
  
"Um..................well................I'll just let you watch and see for yourself."  
  
Jounouchi pouts. "But it would have been better if you said it from your point of view."  
  
Yami looks at Jounouchi. "Jou."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jounouchi blinks.  
  
"You only want me to tell it so I would mention our little 'moment'," said Yami with a frown.  
  
"Eh...................not true!" said a sheepish Jounouchi.  
  
Yami sighs again.  
  
"Anyways.................it all started when we packed our things and Malik....................er...................Yami Malik offered to drive....................."  
  
"Hey!" cried Honda. "I'm in it too!"  
  
Yami sighs.  
  
**  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" cried Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik was going down the highway at a hundred and fifty kilometers per hour in a blue Jeep. Yami Bakura was in the back seat clinging to his seat belt while the others, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami, were holding onto each other.  
  
"Ok, who the hell allowed him to drive?!" cried Honda.  
  
All fingers point at his direction.  
  
"...................shut up," said Honda.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled as Yami Malik as he caused the car to fly into the air, from when he was on a hill, and sail towards an incoming river.  
  
"YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Yami Malik happily. "I've always wanted to fly!"  
  
"You idiot!" cried Yami Bakura. "We going to hit the riv-"  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
Yami Malik landed smack dead in the middle of the river. Everyone panicked as water rushed into their vehicle. Jounouchi was crawling into Yami's lap to avoid the water. Yami frowned and pushed Jounouchi off his lap. Jounouchi fell right into the water and glowered at Yami. Honda snickered.  
  
They quickly grabbed as much stuff as they could from the back of the Jeep and dived into the water. They swam towards the riverbank as their water slowly sucked their Jeep downward. They climbed out of the river, soaking wet, and watched as their vehicle sunk into the river and out of sight.  
  
The items that they couldn't rescue floated down the riverbank and disappeared around a corner. All angry eyes turned to Yami Malik, who turned into regular Malik.  
  
"................eh..............wrong gear?" grinned Malik as a hand rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well great," groaned Honda. "We have only three tents and two sleeping bags left thanks to speedy here." He gave Malik a dirty look. "What are we gonna do now?"  
  
They all looked at each other. Jounouchi, Yami, Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik all smirked at each other.  
  
"I have an idea," they all said together and looked at Honda with an evil glint in their eyes.  
  
**  
  
Night turned into day and all of the tents were pitched up. Jounouchi and Yami were sharing one, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were sharing the other one (which happens to be in the middle of the two other tents), and Honda was left all by his lonesome self in his own tent.  
  
At first Honda was happy to have his own tent but then saddened when he found out that he didn't get a sleeping bag. Jounouchi and Yami are sharing one, and Yami Bakura and Yami Malik are sharing another.  
  
Honda was the first one to go to bed. He curled up under jackets that his friends gave him and snored away. Jounouchi and Yami went to bed next; they were giving each other very seductive looks. And finally, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik turned in.  
  
"Ok," started Yami Malik. "Since we have to share this sleeping bag, I am going on top of you."  
  
"What?!" yelled Yami Bakura. "Why must I be stuck underneath you?"  
  
"Because I am so the Seme!" beamed Yami Malik. "Little Uke's place is right underneath us Seme's."  
  
"As if!" growled Yami Bakura. "When I was on top of you for once I had you screaming out my name for hours and begging me for more."  
  
Yami Malik turned bright red. "Did not!"  
  
"Did so!" countered Yami Bakura.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
And so, the fight for who gets to go on top began. Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were rolling around in their tent trying to pin each other down.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Jounouchi were having a "moment".  
  
"Oh gods............" groaned Jounouchi. "I'm getting close............."  
  
Jounouchi's hand was down between Yami's legs and was trying his best to help him climax. Yami was doing the same thing to Jounouchi. They looked up into each other's eyes as they softly panted.  
  
"Yami..............."  
  
"Jounouchi.............."  
  
"Yami..............."  
  
"Jou1 I'm gonna c-!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
The two lovers blinked as they felt weight on them and two other bodies rolling over them. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik's wrestling has caused them to hit their tent and make it collapse onto Yami and Jounouchi's.  
  
"I get the top damn you!" screamed Yami Bakura. "Your heavier then me! And I am so more Seme then you are!"  
  
"Uke's go on the bottom!" yelled Yami Malik. "You make a comfy mattress. And I don't look like a girl like you do!"  
  
Sweat drops rolled down the backs of Yami and Jounouchi's head as they listened to Yami Bakura and Yami Malik bicker about who's the Seme and who's the Uke.  
  
Jounouchi looked at Yami. "Did you.................?"  
  
Yami whimpered and shook his head. "And I was so damn close!  
  
Yami then blinked and looked up at Jounouchi. "You didn't...................?"  
  
Jounouchi blushed. "Sorry....................."  
  
"You did!"  
  
Yami growled in outrage and tried to claw through his tent to get into Yami Bakura and Yami Malik's tent, that is on top of theirs.  
  
"You horny bastards ruined my moment of release!" cried Yami. "You can both be either Seme or Uke!"  
  
"That's not the point," both Yami Bakura and Yami Malik said.  
  
For the first time, Jounouchi had to pin Yami down to hold him still because Yami was quite pissed.  
  
"Now now," said Jounouchi. "We have all night and-"  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
Yami Malik rolled over onto Jounouchi and squished him into Yami's body. Yami gasped in pleasure and tossed his head back as Jounouchi's body ground into his.  
  
"Oh yes!" he moaned. "Now this is more like it!"  
  
Jounouchi's eyes spinned as Malik's body continued to crush him into a very happy Yami.  
  
Meanwhile, Honda can hear all the commotion coming from the other two tents. He softly yawned.  
  
"Hey guys, turn off that TV program you horny boys," mumbled Honda. "That is not a teenage show you perverts."  
  
Honda went back to snoozing as Yami and Jounouchi crawled out of their tents, half naked, and kicked Yami Bakura and Yami Malik off of theirs.  
  
"Will you guys behave?" yelled Yami. "Can't you see other people are trying to.......................sleep?"  
  
"Y-Ya!" agreed Jounouchi. "Other people are trying to...................sleep. Like we are!"  
  
"But................" protested Yami Bakura. "Seme.................."  
  
"He................." started Yami Malik. "Uke..................."  
  
"Pitch your tent back up and go to sleep!" yelled Yami. "I swear to god that you guys will get it if I don't get any.......................sleep."  
  
"Why do you keep pausing every time you want to use the word 'sleep'?" asked Yami Malik who had a very sly look on his face.  
  
Jounouchi and Yami blushed.  
  
"We are going to be now," they said at the same time. "Goodnight."  
  
They quickly fixed up their tent and crawled back inside. Yami Malik looked down and blinked as he saw a pair of boxers that was caught in the entry to the tent. He then could hear Yami making soft groaning sounds.  
  
"Hey Jou," called Yami Malik with a smirk on his face. "I think you've left something behind."  
  
"Oh shit," cried Jounouchi. "My boxers! I was wondering where I kept the condoms!"  
  
Jounouchi hurried to get out of his tent.  
  
"Damnit!" yelled Yami. "I was so close....................again! Bakura! Malik! Get back into your goddamn tents! Jounouchi, get back here! You're not done.....................uh....................sleeping."  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik smirked at each other; the best part of their relationship was to do evil things to piss people off. Yami and Jounouchi were their best targets.  
  
Jounouchi grabbed his boxers and slipped back into his tent as fast as he could. He zipped the tent door shut as Yami Bakura and Yami Malik got their tent back up.  
  
When they were inside they started their wrestling match again. The prize: being on top. At first it looked as thought Yami Bakura was winning but Yami Malik made a huge come back and won with ease.  
  
"Yup, just where little Uke's belongs," grinned Yami Malik. "Right underneath the almighty Seme."  
  
Yami Bakura glowered at him as Yami Malik beamed proudly.  
  
"No sex for you then," growled Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Malik shrugged. "Oh well, I'm too tired to get it on with you. Wrestling with you took almost all of my energy. Goodnight."  
  
Yami Bakura's mouth dropped as Yami Malik flopped on him and started to snore away. Usually Yami Malik would get pissed when Yami Bakura refused him. This was a first for Yami Bakura that Yami Malik didn't get it on with him.  
  
At first, it wasn't so bad for Yami Bakura having Yami Malik on top of him. But then, Bakura's body started to over heat and Yami Malik weighted a lot more then he did since Yami Malik has very big muscles.  
  
"Can't....................breathe................." choked Yami Bakura as his left eye twitched madly and his face turned red.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, comfy little Uke," mumbled Yami Malik in his sleep. "Should do this more often..............."  
  
Bakura wiggled slightly upwards to get free but had no luck; the sleeping bag was zipped up around their bodies and that made them sandwiched together. This left Yami Bakura with no other choice....................fight to get to the top; literally!  
  
At first he tried pushing Yami Malik off him, but that was no good. He frowned slightly, then smirked. He grabbed onto Yami Malik's hips and managed to roll them over since Yami Malik isn't on his guard. Yami Malik's eyes flew open and he growled up at him.  
  
"Little Uke wants to play again?" said Yami Malik with a smirk. "Alright, bring it on!"  
  
He grabbed onto Yami Bakura's hips and tried to roll he back underneath him, but Yami Bakura wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Jounouchi and Yami were having a very hot, steamy, sexy "moment" (cringe How could they stand that? I find that sleeping bags over heat me). Jounouchi was on top of Yami and Yami was pinned underneath him. Yami had his arms wrapped around Jounouchi's neck and his cheeks were quite flushed. Jounouchi's cheeks were flushed brightly as he continued to make love to his lover.  
  
"Mmmm," purred Yami. "Jounouchi."  
  
"Ngh, Yami," groaned Jounouchi.  
  
Yami's eyes widen and his head moved back as Jounouchi's hips ground into his and he felt Jounouchi's hips moving in a circular movement.  
  
"Gods," groaned Yami. "Yes!"  
  
"Ugh, I'm getting there, Yami," moaned Jounouchi.  
  
"Jounouchi," moaned Yami.  
  
"Yami," growled Jounouchi.  
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
"Yami, I'm gonna c-"  
  
SMASH!  
  
Once again, their moment was interrupted by Yami Malik and Yami Bakura fighting over who gets to be on top.  
  
"Damn little Uke!" growled Yami Malik. "Your suppose to cooperate with Seme's like me!"  
  
"Seme my ass," replied Yami Bakura. "I'm the true master in bed and you hate to admit that because of the number of times I made you have an orgasm in one night!"  
  
"You are so not!"  
  
"Am so!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"AM SO!"  
  
"THAT DOES IT!" screamed Yami and Jounouchi.  
  
They managed to turn onto their backs. They used their feet to roll Yami Bakura and Yami Malik away from them. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, wrapped in their tent, went rolling down towards Honda's tent. They were both yelling as they rolled down the hill.  
  
Jounouchi and Yami on the other hand went back to their "moment" as if nothing happened.  
  
"More!" pleaded Yami as his hips bucked.  
  
"Oh?" grinned Jounouchi. "My body pressed against yours turned you on that much?"  
  
"Jounouchi!" moaned Yami.  
  
"I hear ya," groaned Jounouchi as he quickened his thrusting pace.  
  
Yami twisted and turned his head as he felt Jounouchi move inside him and out of him fast. He groaned and his eyes snapped open.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!" screamed Yami.  
  
"YAMI!" screamed Jounouchi.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yami Malik and Yami Bakura as they rolled towards Honda's tent.  
  
Honda was having a "pleasant" dream; his drooling proves this, but was suddenly flattened by Yami Malik and Yami Bakura as they rolled down the hill in their tent that was wrapped snugly around him.  
  
"Warmth!" Honda cried happily as his felt his tent blanketing him. "Sweet, sweet warmth! Come to papa!"  
  
He happily clutched the tent around his body and went back to snoozing while Yami Bakura and Yami Malik continued to roll down the hill.  
  
"Bakura," cried Yami Malik. "Does us rolling down a hill turn you on THIS much!?"  
  
"Shut up," growled Yami Bakura. "Your hand is down there and doesn't seem to want to let go!"  
  
"I couldn't find your hand," lied Yami Malik. "We might hit a rock and die. I want to die holding your hand, my love!"  
  
"Liar," spat Yami Bakura. "You're just hoping for a last minute grope."  
  
".................Well, last minute screw would have been better," muttered Yami Malik.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
They both blinked as they felt wetness seeking through their tent.  
  
"Ack! Malik!"  
  
"Bakura that is gross!"  
  
Water continued to seek through. They both blinked again.  
  
"Your bladder isn't that big," said Yami Malik.  
  
"Idiot, we landed in a river!" hissed Yami Bakura.  
  
They then struggled to get loose from their tent's grip around them.  
  
"Oh, Bakura," moaned Yami Malik. "I like it when you squirm, it feels so good."  
  
Yami Bakura managed to backhand Yami Malik.  
  
"Now is not the time to think of sex, you pervert," hissed Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Malik growled. He pulled out a pocketknife and sliced away at the tent. Yami Bakura blinked as Yami Malik sliced through their tent and pulled him out; it turns out that they landed in the shallow end of the river.  
  
Yami Bakura looked up at Yami Malik in horror as he glared down at Yami Bakura with a hand on his red cheek.  
  
"I think someone deserves to be punished for trying to be the Seme," hissed Yami Malik. "I'll show you who the TRUE bed master is!"  
  
Yami Bakura backed up as Yami Malik approached him and grabbed his wrist.  
  
Meanwhile, Jounouchi and Yami were happily resting in each other arms. Their heads lifted as they heard someone's scream of pleasure.  
  
"Holy," said Jounouchi. "Those two sure are loud."  
  
"Jounouchi," started Yami. "Lets never go camping with those two ever again."  
  
"Sounds good," agreed Jounouchi.  
  
Yami and Jounouchi were not too happy with Yami Bakura and Yami Malik when morning arrived; Yami Malik's punishment for Yami Bakura lasted the entire night! They found them near the riverbank, naked.  
  
"On second thought," yawned Yami after him and Jounouchi chased Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, who were naked, through the forest. "Let's promise to never go on any kind of vacation with them ever again."  
  
"Promise," mumbled Jounouchi.  
  
**  
  
"...................Yami," said Jounouchi.  
  
"Ya huh?"  
  
"Let me tell the story next time, you suck at narrating."  
  
"I wasn't narrating baka! They were watching what happened."  
  
Jounouchi puffed his cheeks up.  
  
"I am not a baka, little Uke!"  
  
Yami flung himself on top of Jounouchi and tried to throttle him.  
  
"For the last time I am NOT an Uke!" yelled Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik turned their heads and watched as Yami and Jounouchi rolled around on the floor trying to pin each other. Sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads.  
  
"Ok," said Yami Bakura. "Perhaps we should hire someone to narrate for our next date. Yami and Jounouchi broke their promise a month later people so yes we will be double dating again!"  
  
"Here here!" cried Yami Malik. "And this time we are bringing more people along for the ride!"  
  
"I hope we go camping again!" Honda cried happily. "I had so much fun. I swear that place has some kind of sexual energy there. I should bring a girl with me next time!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Honda.  
  
".................What?" said Honda.  
  
Everyone just shook their heads and sighed.  
  
"Nevermind Honda," they all said together. "Just nevermind."  
  
The End  
  
**I was really bored so forgive me if you hated this fic or found it boring whimpers. Please don't flame me! cowers. If you want me to put up another episode it will be called "When Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Couples go to Disneyland!" But for now, this is it. Please review so that I know how I did! ^^** 


	2. Gomen!

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
